Legendary Pokemon Heroes
by AngelicSerenade
Summary: A young girl called Lucy is faced with a tough job... To save the legendary birds and free lugia! Unfortunatly Master Peers will be on her tail! Can Lucy, Jade and Stacey save the day? I'll put it into chapter pages ASAP! I promise ;-D


**Chapter 1 - New faces and trouble not far away**

A great cheer spread across the classroom as a new student timidly walked in with a confused look on her face. Some pupils sat silently smiling whilst some were concentrating on the student's gestures. This was unusual for Lucy. This was her first day in a high class pokemon academy and she didn't know what to say or do. The only experience she had when dealing with pokemon was looking after her mother's Shinx and Chatot when she went out. But this was different. All around Lucy, students were grooming and using accessories to glamorize their pokemon. Her mother never used accessories.

It was now the time for the teacher of the class to introduce the new student, Lucy. Surely it would be a breakthrough if nobody laughed at her insane style. But nobody laughed or let out a sound. Lucy thought to herself 'This must be high class'

Lucy stood up at the front near the teacher's desk as a young female teacher got up from her seat. A Caucasian chestnut haired female known to the class as Miss Peacock spoke in a high thrilled English accent. Lucy would recognise this as 'posh',

"Today is the beginning of a new term and what better way to start it by introducing a new student. This is Lucy Johnson. Be very polite to her. New faces can be scary sometimes but you get used to it in a matter of weeks" She told her class and to Lucy. She motioned for her to sit next to a Brown haired female who was also in Lucy's new class.

"So you're Lucy?" The girl asked. Lucy nodded. "My name is Jade Louise but most people prefer to call me Jade. I can't wait for us to work together in lessons!" Jade giggled. Sat next to her was another girl. She was pale skinned and had shoulder length dark brown hair, often tied in a ponytail. She got on with everything that the teacher gave. Miss Peacock drew the attention of her class,

"Today, you will be learning about how to befriend and catch a pokemon. It may sound hard but in my opinion, it's easy. Meat me in the courtyard in ten minutes with your pokemon so that I may demonstrate" With that, Miss Peacock left the room allowing the pupils to get to know one another and their partner pokemon that they brought along.

Jade pulled out a poke ball from her bag and threw it. A Quilava shot out of it, and showed off its flames upon appearing. Jade giggled.

"Isn't my Quilava cool or what? I trained her up really well. I got her as an egg and she was such a cutie when she was a cyndaquil! We have developed a close bond haven't we?" Quilava squeaked happily. Attention was turned to Lucy. She had no pokemon with her.

"Jade...there's something I need to tell you...I have no pokemon" Lucy sighed sadly. Jade took pity on her. She pulled out another poke ball and gave it to Lucy. When it opened a Shinx popped out. It was surrounded with shimmering lightening upon appearance. Lucy gasped with excitement,

"This Shinx looks similar to the one I have at home but it's male. This one you gave me is a female" Lucy noted and pointed out the amount of fur on the back legs was shorter on a female than a male. Jade was shocked by the amount of knowledge Lucy had.

Miss Peacock called her class to the courtyard where many pokemon were running about happily. The teacher had a shiny Bulbasaur by her side which she had just befriended.

"Lucy, Jade and Stacey, you're earlier than the rest of my class, so may I start on our first lesson..." Her voice was broken by a shrill screech that rang everyone's ears. Lucy turned around and saw a flock of Pidgey chasing the school caretaker. This was Lucy's time to shine. With no letup she called forth Shinx and commanded it to use spark. As soon as the little blue lion cub heard the move, it charged at the Pidgey flock, covered in glittery sparks of electricity. It shot through the middle of the flock, causing most of the pidgey to flee in shock, except one.

Everyone watched in awe as Lucy pulled out a poke ball and at the same time commanded Shinx to use spark again. Only this time, when it hit, Pidgey was paralyzed and could not move. Lucy threw the poke ball and she was covered in a bit of sweat. The poke ball rocked three times before stopping still. She signalled to the rest of the class and Miss Peacock that she had captured the Pidgey. Miss Peacock applauded,

"Well done Lucy, I see you are more advanced than I thought. As a reward, I will let you keep the Pidgey as if it were your own. Don't worry about the caretaker, he's in a bit of a shock but he'll get over it. He's always been chased by Pidgey and more recently, Pidgeotto." Miss Peacock turned to her class. "It's been a long day, why don't you settle into your rooms. Mrs Granger will take you to your dorms"

**Chapter 2 - Bump in the night, explainations needed!**

"I can't believe you managed to catch a pidgey without any lessons! How did you do it?" Jade asked Lucy as they were making their way to their rooms. Lucy simply said

'It's just experience'

When they got to the end of the corridor, they were greeted by a fat lady in a gingham apron and brown loafers. She had white hair and brown eyes. She gave all the first years a glare,

"Do you know what dorm you are in?" She asked Jade and Lucy, who had no idea which room they were in. Frustrated, Mrs Granger pointed eagerly to their patches on their uniform. They were a dazzling blue with a shimmering bird with its wings outstretched.

"You are in the Articuno block with Stacey. It's through that blue door" Mrs Granger said before walking off with a sneer on her face.

The dormitory was very big and spacious. The walls were powder blue with silver detailing. It was very similar on the curtains. The floor had an etching of a brilliant blue bird soaring above the clouds. Lucy loved this room because of the blazing fireplace which had blue flames and the stunning four poster beds with navy blue drapes. Stacey was sat on her bed with her pokemon, a Staravia and a Luxio. They were both female. Jade showed Lucy her bed. The covers were as soft as feathers and the mattress was very comfy.

"Mrs Granger is dead scary isn't she?" Lucy asked Jade, who was petting her Quilava over and over. Lucy nodded with agreement. Jade sighed.

"She's also the dinner lady as well. That's twice the scariness!" Again Lucy didn't say anything to this. She changed into her nightdress and went to sleep with Shinx on her bed. Jade followed and so did Stacey.

Moonlight shafted through the windows. Gangs of Poochyena could be heard howling mournfully in the distance. Lucy tossed and turned in her sleep, her Shinx nearly fell off the bed. Suddenly she was awoken by a cry for help. It sounded high pitched and female sounding. But nobody else was awake. Lucy thought it was a dream so she went back to sleep. She was awoken by a shimmering ghost of a bird. It had light blue feathers and a crest of a darker blue on its forehead. Its wings fluttered slowly, causing sparkles and mist to waft off them. Its eyes were a calming shade of red.

"Lucy...can you hear me? I am trapped in the dungeons of this school. Please help me..." Then the bird disappeared, leaving behind a shiny blue feather with thin silver stripes. Lucy picked up the feather. It felt cold in her hands and a faint mist soared off it. She placed the feather under her pillow and went to sleep, puzzled over who contacted her in the middle of the came and the sunlight filtered in through the windows of the Articuno dorm. Students woke up after a restful sleep, all of them eager to learn the next step in becoming a pokemon trainer. As soon as Lucy woke up from her sleep, she pulled out the feather from under her pillow. It was still the same blue as when she saw it the other night. She showed it to Jade at breakfast. She was shocked,

"Is that what I think it is?" Jade pondered. "Of course, it is the feather of Articuno! The teachers will tell us about a legend that one student is picked to help it and the one who is picked has this very feather!"

Everyone in the canteen overheard Jade's speech. They all saw the mist coming off the feather. Almost everyone gathered round to see the majestic blue feather. Stacey was also there with her Luxio.

Suddenly Miss Peacock burst into the canteen upon hearing the students noisily talking and she saw the feather. Well, she saw the faint trails of silver mist coming off it. She went to the crowd of students to take a closer look at this feather,

"Lucy, Is that what I think it is?" Miss Peacock gasped before taking Lucy by the hand and dragging her to the headmaster's office. Jade and Stacey ran in hot pursuit.

Lucy was still clutched onto the feather as it felt cold in her hand. She was taken to Master Peer's office. The corridor leading to it was lit dimly by candles which were nearly running out of lavender wax. Miss Peacock raped on the door twice before a slim, young male teacher opened it. He was shocked to see a student with Miss Peacock and even more shocked to see a blue feather in Lucy's hand,

"The feather? It's a feather...Articuno..." He muttered before welcoming them into the Master's office,

"I happen to be the headmaster's assistant, Mr. Vague. Master Peer is dead busy at this moment in time. I could help..." His speech was broken by a shimmer of mist coming off the mysterious feather. He took it out of Lucy's hand and examined it. He then gave it back. He shivered,

"Did you see anything at the time before the feather was found" Mr Vague said to Lucy. She answered simply,

"I saw the ghost of the bird and it told me something..."

**Chapter 3 - Unlocking secrets, free a legend**

"Elaborate on this ghost bird Lucy" Mr Vague said reassuring Lucy. He turned to Miss Peacock and told her to get started on lessons. She obeyed and exited the office, her heels were echoing down the corridor. Lucy continued,

"It was a large blue bird, I think, with a dark blue crest on its head and red eyes. Its wings had the same mist as the feather and the wings sparkled...but that's all I can remember. I was half asleep you see..." Mr Vague nodded his head, and then pointed to a portrait on his wall. The portrait had three majestic birds soaring through midnight skies, one set ablaze, one stunned by lightening and the other surrounded in icy mists. Lucy immediately pointed to the bird which was covered in mist and she read the inscription:

'Articuno, queen of ice. Zapdos, lord of thunder. Moltres, Saint of fire. When all three are gathered, the great one shall arise'

"Lucy, did this bird speak to you? Did it tell you anything?" Mr Vague said whilst standing next to Lucy. She mumbled before remembering what the mysterious bird said in a flashback,

"It said... 'Lucy...can you hear me? I am trapped in the dungeons of this school. Please help me...' and then it disappeared, leaving behind that feather" Lucy said. Mr Vague let out a big secret,

"Lucy, no other student is supposed to hear this secret. Master Peer's entrusted this secret to me and promised that I shall never tell anyone... except the bearer of the blue feather...and that secret is that Master Peers captured Articuno...and locked it away in the dungeons of the school..." Mr Vague pointed to a trap door hidden underneath a shaggy rug and told Lucy that Articuno is hidden down there.

"Why would Master Peers do such a thing?" Lucy snapped out "He sounds like a really cruel guy! Oh... Articuno's my favourite pokemon...and now I have to rescue it!" Suddenly Jade and Stacey burst through the door with a mighty bang,

"Jade? Stacey? What are you doing here?" Lucy gasped in shock,

"We saw you being dragged by Miss Peacock and we...kinda followed her here, I suppose" Jade said meekly. Lucy opened the trapdoor,

"Why is there a trapdoor in this office?" Stacey asked. Lucy simply said

'I can't really explain. Let's just get down here and free this...bird..'

Lucy went down the trap door with Stacey and Jade following behind her.

Lucy saw many cages, each one with a pile of bones in it and many Rattata biting on them. Jade held onto Stacey as it was very dark and scary. Suddenly, Lucy spotted a dim blue light coming from a cave. All the girls ran towards the source of the light. As they ventured closer, the light got brighter and brighter until, they saw the majestic bird.

It was locked in a cage and chains were around its neck and tail. Its wings were limp and its red eyes were closed, as if it were hibernating. Lucy took out the feather and held it near the bird. The faint silver wisps of mist floated off it, causing it to wake up and it was shocked by its new dull surroundings. It let out a mournful cry that caused the bird to shed tears. Lucy took pity on it and tried to bust open the cage but she had no luck. Jade sent out her Quilava and commanded it to use flame wheel to melt the rusting metal of the cage. The flames licked the metal, causing it to melt.

The bars were small enough for the bird to poke out its head and allowing Lucy to undo the chains around its neck. It then smashed the remaining bars with its almighty wings. As soon as the mighty bird flew out of its ramped cage, the sparkle came back into its eyes and its wings and tail let off a chilly silver mist,

"So your free now Articuno" Lucy said, still clutching the feather. The majestic bird raised its head and let out a beautiful cry like that of a nightingale. Stacey watched in awe as its shimmering tail and wings let off little sparkles.

"I'm glad you set me free, Lucy. It has been ages for a strong soul to set me free from the evil clutches of Master Peers. He was after my brothers, Moltres and Zapdos, but he had no luck..." Lucy remembered the portrait she saw on the wall of the office and the inscription underneath it,

"There was a portrait in that guys office with the birds on it. The inscription said 'When all three are gathered, the great one shall arise' Does that mean anything to you Articuno?" Lucy asked the bird. It growled insincerely,

"Master Peers wants to capture the beast of the sea, Lugia. When all my brothers are gathered, Lugia will cause a 40 day storm simply by fluttering its wings! I can't let that happen. As the youngest of the siblings I must escape!" Articuno vowed. The graceful bird lowered its body down, "We must escape! Your coming with me, Lucy, Jade and Stacey" Upon hearing this, all three girls climbed onto Articuno's back and then she took off and smashed through the walls of the dungeon.

Master Peers heard what was going on and then he saw it from his view in the office. Articuno and three of his students flying off into the night.

"Mr Vague, Prepare my Fearow" He boomed. "The chase is on"

**Chapter 4 - Onto one's blue tail**

The deep night sky was filled with little white glowing stars. Wing beats echoed in the air. The moon shone brightly as if a million solar beams lit it up. Articuno focused itself in flight with her three companions, who were safely holding onto her back. Down below her, the academy faded into a blanket of fog caused by her graceful flying. Lucy made sure she wrapped up for the journey. She knew she would get a thrill from riding on a legendary bird. Stacey hung onto Lucy and Jade hung onto Stacey as they were nearing an abandoned power plant somewhere in the region of Kanto. Articuno sensed another presence coming up behind them on a giant Fearow. It was Master Peers,

"Everyone, look out!" Articuno called out. Lucy, Jade and Stacey looked behind them as a plump man stared at them on the back of his Fearow.

"Aha! I knew I would find you in the region of Kanto near the home of Zapdos. I will take Zapdos, but first...get back to your cage, Articuno!" He boomed.

"I can't be captured again. Girls, hold on to me!" Articuno said. It then opened its beak and let out a blue white beam which caused Master Peers and his Fearow to fall like a falling jet.

"That was close!" Stacey said. Articuno nodded. She then kept on flying towards the power plant.

Crackles of yellow thunder rose up from part of the plant. Articuno flew in to investigate. Lucy, Jade and Stacey saw where the sparks were coming from. A fierce bird was sending out sparks from its wings. Its spiky face scared the girls a bit.

"Zapdos, are you alright?" Articuno asked the raging bird. The sparks stopped.

"Sister? What are you doing here? I thought that you were..." Zapdos stopped.

"I know I was locked up but I am free thanks to three girls who have flew with me" Articuno said whilst blinking her eyes at the girls,

Lucy stepped forward with the enchanted feather gripped in her hands. The cold didn't affect her now.

"I was contacted by Articuno to help her and she left this feather" Lucy explained to Zapdos, pointing to the feather as she spoke. Zapdos leaned forward with his head to look at the feather more closely, "This feather told me to help Articuno and my friends decided to help out. They are skilled trainers who have strong pokemon to help them"

Zapdos nodded happily.

"I'm glad that your friends helped you out free our sister...but may I ask who Master Peers is?" Zapdos said to Lucy. Stacey stepped forward, clutching Jade's hand,

"Master Peers is a fat man with a Fearow. He wants the three legendary birds so he can capture the beast of the sea. He was chasing us on the way here but Articuno froze his Fearow with Ice Beam" Stacey said. Zapdos again said nothing but nodded in an understandable fashion,

"Well I'm just glad that Master Peers guy isn't coming anywhere near us..." Jade's voice was broken by a cackling laughter coming from a familiar enemy. It was Master Peers.

His hair looked a lot different from before. It stood up like needles and his beard was spiky as well. His Fearow stood behind him with its wings spread wide and its beak open, letting out a piercing cry.

"Well, well, well...two legendary birds for the price of one...yes...I shall capture you and that's two steps towards the world cowering in a 40 day storm..." Master Peers growled. Articuno intimidated him by spreading its wings wide and its tail high in the air. He did not flinch. Instead he pulled out a poke ball and threw it, sending out Lucario. It pulled off a fighting pose upon exiting its poke ball.

"Let me handle this!" Stacey said to the rest of the gang. She closed her eyes and pulled out her poke ball. She threw it and a Staravia shot out of it. With no time to spare, she commanded Staravia to use Aerial Ace. Upon hearing this command, the starling pokemon flew into the air and sliced through Lucario, causing it to be trapped in its turbulence,

"Lucario, use force palm and stop that bird!" Master Peers boomed. The aura pokemon broke free of its windy chains and blasted Staravia away.

"Staravia, quick use double team and follow it up with Aerial ace" Stacey commanded. Staravia made lots of copies of itself. Lucario became confused and it then got hit with Aerial ace. The power of it was so strong that it knocked both of them flying back to the academy where they belong.

"I like your battle style, you and your Staravia were synched as one. There's more I need to tell you about that Master Peers guy! Come into the power plant with me." Zapdos said and then he flew to a spot nearby. The gang followed it.

**Chapter 5 Mother and Daughter Missing Each Other**

"I wonder how my little Lucy is doing at the academy" Jill thought to herself as she was making a cup of tea and a bowl of milk for her Shinx. The house wasn't normally empty when Jill was there. She loved watching the daily broadcast on the TV and spending time with her daughter and her Shinx.

Jill lives in Sandgem Town. She always used to go down to the nearby bay and watch her Shinx let off little sparks and play in the water. But she was stuck at home with only her Shinx and Chatot for company, now that Lucy was at the academy. Sometimes days would grind to a halt and some days flew by.

But today, Jill was already missing her daughter. It was 5 days since she was at the Academy and already the dust was making a fine layer on the mantelpiece where the pictures were proudly put up. There was one of Jill as a child with her very first pokemon, a Glameow. Another of her Shinx and Chatot and various ribbons pinned up on corkboards.

Jill went to sit down and turn on the TV to watch her favourite soaps. Her Shinx hopped upon to the couch and snuggled itself next to her. She did nothing but pet it.

"My Lucy is at the academy having a great time. I wish she was here with me, right Shinx?" Jill said. Shinx yapped happily, wagging its tiny star tipped tail.

Suddenly she heard the door being knocked on. Jill went to answer it. Stood at the door was a slim young girl with long straight brown hair and blue eyes. Stood beside her was a Bidoof with huge buck teeth.

"Is your Lucy still at the Academy? I heard that Stacey and Jade are at it too" The girl asked. Jill shook her head,

"I'm afraid she's still at the academy, dear. Why don't you come in and make yourself at home. It's cold out there" Jill said. With that, the girl walked into Jill's house.

"So where do you live dear?" Jill asked the girl, who had happily sat down near the fireplace,

"I live in Veilstone City. You can call me Rachel. My parents own the game corner. It's really busy during the night when there are gamblers there" She timidly replied. Jill nodded in response to this, and then petted her Shinx.

Suddenly she saw her Chatot singing happily on its perch in the corner of the room. It could repeat what people say. It was very intelligent.

"Chatot, would you like a poffin?" Jill asked her feathered friend.

"Polly wants poffin!" It replied. Jill pulled out a small set of drawers from the side of the couch and picked up a small pink poffin. She threw it and the little music note pokemon snapped at it with its huge beak, then happily gnawed at it.

"Your Chatot seems trained to me!" Rachel replied whilst stroking her Bidoof, which was chewing softly on her trainer, "We have a Chatot and we nicknamed it Tweedy. My brother used to enter it into a lot of contests. He was obsessed with making it win ribbons, but my dad told him to stop. My dad said it was making it tired." Jill happily agreed,

"I never went into any pokemon contests, only because I don't have a competitive streak. My Lucy used to go into them all the time with my Chatot but not as much as your brother! She always wanted to look after pokemon when she was at the academy but she didn't take a pokemon with her. I bet a nice person has given her a pokemon to use" Jill sighed and poured out another cup of tea from her teapot on the side table.

"I always knew Jade or Stacey would give her a pokemon. There her two best friends!" Rachel exclaimed. Jill smiled.

"If one of them has given her a pokemon then they are being a good Samaritan to my daughter. I truly miss her and her friends" Jill stuttered then cuddled her Shinx. Her tears trickled like rain onto her flash pokemon.

**Chapter 6 Uno, Dos but where's Tres?**

"You're kidding me! Where is the other one" Said Lucy as they were sat near a fire lit by Jade's Quilava. The moonlit sky was full of sparkly stars. Jade looked at Lucy with shock written on her face,

"What do you mean by where is the other one?" Jade asked Lucy. Zapdos broke their conversation,

"The other one? You mean Moltres, Saint of fire right? He's hanging about, flying place to place. Leaving a flash of fire in every place he's been too. Speaking of flash of fire let me tell you that whenever the place he went to last dies of fire, he comes to relight it!" Zapdos chuckles. Articuno nudges him with her tucked wings. She was already getting annoyed with him but was disguising it with calmness.

"Moltres has that habit of going place to place, stirring things up...lighting fires...you name it. He's always clumsy with his wings...don't know why though...probably doesn't realise that his wings are getting too big" Articuno replies but keeps her stern yet calm expression.

She bends down with her neck and picks up a poffin and eats it. Lucy made them herself. She always has berries on her to make lots more.

"Go on guys tuck in, there's lots to go round" Lucy laughs. Every pokemon was eating poffins one by one, just to indulge in the taste. Stacey looks behind her and sees a dazzling flash of flames nearby her. She investigates and sees the most awed sight ever.

Another majestic bird was stood a few feet ahead of her. It had a plumage and wings set on fire and a thin beak perfect for pecking. Its eyes were a shade of aqua. It was Moltres.

The other birds see their tired brother and help him.

"What a flight!" Moltres exclaims whilst panting, "Stark mountain to the power plant in less than a day and being attacked by a huge flock of Fearow on the way!"

"What were you at Stark Mountain for?" Zapdos asks Moltres, who had regained his breath.

"Why? To see my ol' mate, Heatran. Gosh, he's already got a date with a Camerupt called Sally" Moltres replies. Jade raised her eyebrows at this.

"I didn't know pokemon could date..." She thought to herself.

The fire was still burning brightly thanks to amount of scrap metal the gang managed to burn. There was lots of metal because the power plant was abandoned and it was crumbling to pieces.

The two legendary birds helped their brother to the fire, which was still blazing hot. Moltres bathed his wings in the flames, causing them to heal. Lucy was astonished by this. She had read many legends about the phoenix when she was at home. What she was seeing now was the technique used by the phoenix to heal itself. She was amazed.

Her thoughts were broken when a large bird was flying towards them at the speed of light. Everyone dived and headed for cover except for Jade and Stacey. Articuno called out to them to hide.

"It's okay Articuno, we know who this is from" Stacey calmly reassured the mystic bird who only replied with a snuff of icy wind.

The two girls recognised this bird. It was blue like Articuno but it had white clouds for wings and a small white beak. It was Stacey's mother's Alteria, carrying a delivery for the two step sisters. It dropped the parcel before flying off into the night. Jade reached out and opened the parcel. There were two poke balls in it. One was red and white like a normal poke ball, but the other was black and yellow, just like an ultra ball. Jade gave the thumbs up to let every bird know to come out of hiding,

"What are those?" Moltres asks Stacey, who was gently nudging the red ball with its long beak. Stacey simply said,

"These are pokemon which my mum has sent over for us"

Lucy inspected the balls. One of them was an ultra ball and the other was a standard poke ball. She didn't know which one belonged to which girl. Jade took the red ball and Stacey took the ultra ball and they threw them at the same time.

From the poke ball, a large orange dragon came shooting out of it with wings spread wide and letting out a forceful cry. From the ultra ball, a large purple dragon roared and lifted its red wings so a light gush of wind spread. Articuno was amazed by the pokemon sent over, so was Lucy.

Stacey explained that their family over many generations used dragon type pokemon for flight and for attacking. Since they had their own pokemon to ride on, Articuno didn't have to worry about excess weight now that Lucy was riding on her. Articuno turned herself so she faced the other two legendary birds.

"Where are we headed now?" Said Articuno, with a light flutter of her wings. Moltres perked up,

"We have to flee from Master Peers. If we don't then, he's going to trap us!" Moltres panted. Zapdos had an idea,

"Master Peers does not know his way around Hoenn or Johto, so why don't we head to...Johto and warn Lugia about Master Peers" Zapdos suggested. Jade mounted onto her Dragonite. Stacey got onto her Salamence and Lucy climbed onto Articuno and they all took off with a large amount of turbulence. They had to warn Lugia and quick!

**Chapter 7 - A serious fight for survival**

Articuno noticed her brothers keeping up with her fast flying. Articuno was known for her intense rushing when warning someone of an impending danger. Zapdos and Moltres were both panting and were almost out of breath,

"Articuno, can we stop? You're flying too fast!" Zapdos complained. Articuno hated to argue with her brothers. Luckily, Lucy broke their argument up.

"Can't you lot stop arguing, I mean we've not got far to go, to warn Lugia about Master Peers, so why don't you lot chill out!" Lucy said. Articuno did a little snigger when she said this.

Meanwhile, Stacey was too busy concentrating on trying to steady her Salamence in flight.

"Please Salamence; we've not got long to go now. Johto is just up ahead" Stacey whispered into Salamence's ear. It nodded and understood her in response. Jade needed no assistance in riding her Dragonite. With every wing beat her Dragonite did, it left a trail of turbulence which the legendary birds Moltres and Zapdos were using as a lazy way of flying.

The crew managed to locate where Lugia was hiding. They had to fly silently over cloudless skies to get to Lugia's hiding place. It was a large crumbling tower in which where Lugia was hiding. Lucy scratched her head,

"Why would Lugia want to hide in a near to falling tower?" Lucy asked Articuno, who was trying to keep her wing beats as silent as she possibly could. She kept a close eye on her brothers, who were following her dead close. Articuno could feel a trickle of electricity through her long shimmering tail as Zapdos was getting nearer to her for protection.

"This cannot be it!" Articuno stopped in mid flight and watched as the tower crumbled and fell in front of them. Lucy gasped.

"Is that what I think it is?" Lucy thought to herself as a darker, more sinister version of Lugia broke through the falling debris of the tower. It roared and spotted the team, who were ready to fight this monster. Stacey and Jade were shocked by the figure that was on top of the darkened Lugia. It was Master Peers,

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…" Master Peers cackled as his pet roared in the same manner. Articuno put on a scary growl,

"What have you done to our leader, Lugia?" Articuno roared. Master Peers folded his arms and relaxed himself. He did not speak. He just closed his eyes and focused himself. Articuno was getting annoyed.

"I shall repeat…What have you done to him?" Articuno roared louder but still, he kept his smooth pose on top of his pet. Moltres and Zapdos gasped at their leader, their friend.

"Lugia, you okay buddy? You look a little…" Moltres's speech was broken by a big slap from the darkened Lugia's wing. It had hit him so hard that he was knocked to the ground with Zapdos in tow.

"Articuno…Lucy…Jade…Stacey…Save Lugia!" They both called out to their sister and companions before fainting.

Master Peers opened his eyes and saw his prize…Articuno.

"Time to defeat you Articuno!" Master Peers boomed. Stacey called out to Lucy.

"Lucy, protect Articuno! Jade and I will handle this!" She called out. Articuno landed next to her companions and rested herself with Lucy. Stacey began to attack.

"Salamence, use crunch!" Stacey commanded. The purple dragon flew at great speed and chomped noisily onto Lugia.

"Dragonite, use thunder punch!" Jade called out to her Dragonite, who flew forward with a bundle of electricity in one of its paws and whacked Lugia. Both dragons reared back as Lugia prepared its move,

"Lugia, Aero Blast!" Master Peers called out aggressively to his mind controlled monster. Lugia opened its mouth causing several beams of black light to stream out of its mouth and onto its targets. Both dragons dodged the attack. Master Peers growled at this failed attack. Stacey and Jade commanded their dragons to use hyper beam together. Bundles of white light came shooting out the dragon's jaws and hit Lugia with so much power that it caused it to faint. Its master was blown away by the Hyper Beams strong blast.

Articuno watched as Lugia fell to the ground. Its black fur was turning white and its eyes were a brilliant shade of red. She flew to the spot where her master crashed and pecked him with her beak. Lugia could not wake up. She pecked him several times before streams of icy blue tears dripped from her eyes. Moltres and Zapdos heard their sister crying and they flew over to investigate.

"Articuno, what's wrong?" Zapdos asked. As soon as he said this, Articuno burst into tears. When the tears touched the ground, they smashed like glass. Lucy did her best efforts to comfort the sobbing ice bird. Stacey and Jade landed and returned their dragons to their poke balls. They both ran over to where Articuno was sobbing. Zapdos and Moltres did their best efforts to wake the beast up. They had no luck. Instead all of them comforted Articuno. What was going to happen to Lugia?

The gang could see a tiny green glowing creature in the distance. It was getting closer to them.

**Chapter 8 – A healer comes forth**

The creature flew quickly towards the team. It was white in coloration and had large, deer like ears and a green mohawk. It playfully danced in the sky and made a beeline for the injured Lugia. It was Shaymin.

"What happened here?" The little graduation pokemon asked the team. Articuno stopped crying and turned to see the flying creature floating in midair,

"Lugia…He was turned evil by…Master Peers…they had to defeat Lugia and now he won't wake up" She answered. Shaymin nodded in an understanding manner. It flew on top of Lugia's body and started to glow.

"Aromatherapy" Shaymin called out. As it said this, waves of vibrant green light spread across Lugia's body and over his wings. Shaymin glowed golden yellow as this was happening. After a little while, Lugia's eyes flashed open. All the birds saw the miracle that was happening. Lugia raised his head off the ground and started to move its wings. Shaymin finished by letting off a longer more vibrant wave of light before flying into the air,

"Remember, I am the healer who heals legendaries" Shaymin called out before flying off, leaving a trail of fine fluffy down in its wake. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres cuddled their master, who was getting up off the ground and stretching its wings,

"It's good to see my guardians once again" Lugia said. Lucy sighed happily at the reunion that was taking place. "We can't let Master Peers spoil our fun again. We need a paradise for all types of pokemon to live, big or small, black or white. I shall create a place where every single pokemon shall live in harmony, all 493 to be exact" Lucy gasped at this as well as Jade and Stacey.

"A place where all 493 pokemon can roam free. A place like heaven?" Lucy asked. Lugia nodded.

"Since you three helped us defeat Master Peers" Lugia said, holding out his wing towards them "I shall have you there also to bask in the beauty of the pokemon world. Just say the word when you are upstairs in your room alone and you can visit the Great Plains where I rule with the great god Arceus."

All the girls giggled with excitement. Legendaries and pokemon living as one…


End file.
